The present invention relates to an electric vehicle for on-land transportation which is driven by multiple motors that are combined to provide multistep power outputs.
Most automobiles in current use are driven by fuel engines, which experience a great deal of mechanical loss and have low energy efficiency, thereby consuming a lot of energy and causing environmental pollution. Current electric vehicles also have low energy efficiency and consume a great deal of electricity. The power capacity of current accumulator batteries does not allow current electric vehicles to travel long distances, so that they are not very practical.